


Dumbledore's Fault

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One reason Tom Riddle might have become Lord Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbledore's Fault

"Please stay after class, Mr. Riddle," Professor Dumbledore said, a mad twinkle in his eye.

Thirteen-year old Tom gulped. He knew what that meant. He wished there was something he could say, anything to get out of the meeting.

After his classmates left, Professor Dumbledore led Tom to his office where no one would be able to hear him scream.

Tom numbly stood, waiting for his orders.

"Strip," Dumbledore ordered.

Tom did so. He took off his robe and shirt. He paused, his hand hovering over his trousers.

"Now," Dumbledore firmly said as he pointed his wand at Tom.

He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing.

Dumbledore didn't waste any time. He quickly pushed Tom to lay spread out on the desk. A rough hand held him still as Dumbledore murmured the incantation so he'd be completely naked.

Tom didn't bother to beg for mercy. It never worked. All his begging and crying did was egg Dumbledore on. In fact, Dumbledore got even more turned on when Tom pleaded for him to stop.

Tom closed his eyes as he felt himself entered. He cried out at the intrusion as Dumbledore pumped into him, not caring about the discomfort that Tom felt.

He felt his insides stretch and try to push out the intrusion, but Dumbledore plowed on. When he released, Tom felt the stickiness, the filth, and knew he was sullied once again by a man that was supposed to protect the students.

Tom felt Dumbledore's wand press against his neck. "Remember Tommy. You tell anyone, and you're magic will be bound. It will be goodbye to the wizarding world forever where you're concerned."

"I know," Tom whispered, voice breaking despite his resolve to not show Dumbledore any weakness.

As soon as he was allowed up, he got dressed and left.

Tom clenched his fists as he quickly made his way to Slytherin house. One day he'd be strong enough, and as soon as that day came, Dumbledore and everyone who ever failed him or looked at him in disgust, would pay. They would live to regret that they ever touched Tom Riddle.


End file.
